Chivalry
by makemeagryffindor
Summary: Rose and Scorpius were never supposed to happen. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. But when something brings them together, will they be able to hide their secret relationship from their families?


**A/N: I know it's short. But I needed to start somewhere. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. Well I do, but only in my wildest dreams. **

"How was your summer, Weasley?"A sarcastic voice said from the door of her compartment. I looked up and couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Fabulous," I replied with a sigh, "now shove off Malfoy. I'm **trying** to read a book here."

Actually she wasn't really doing anything, but she wasn't about to tell him that. It would only give him a reason to stick around.

The handsome but incredibly arrogant boy standing by the door gave her a smug wink. "I've missed you too, Weasley. And my summer was great! Thanks for asking."

"Get lost Scorpious!" A bubbly but obviously annoyed voice said from the aisle. A beautiful blonde, also known as my best friend, walked in. I jumped up and hugged her. "Dominique! I missed you so much! O my god did you hear abou-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence as Scorpius spoke up.

"O please, as if you two didn't see each other every day this summer," he commented. I grinned at him mischievously. "But darling, you and I both know that a lot can happen in just a couple of hours."

As soon as Scorpius –finally- left, Dominique started interrogating me. For some bizarre reason she was convinced that Scorpius and I had been secretly in love with each other for the past five years, and I'm quite certain that she had already begun planning our wedding in secret. I for one did not understand this, because she usually couldn't stand the boy. And neither could I.

In our first five years at Hogwarts, I had punched him at least six times, we got detention together at least once a week, due to our "inappropriate arguing during class", and we had never once had a civil conversation.

We hated each other with every fibre in our being. But apparently, and I quote: "there's a very fine line between love and hate." Well, in my opinion, it doesn't matter how fine the line is. We never have and never will cross it.

By the time Dominique had finished her interrogation, which took over an hour, the rest of our family had joined us. Well, most of it anyhow. My dearest cousins Louis, Albus, James and Fred had joined us and so had Lily and Hugo who were quietly discussing some book they'd both read over the summer.

The two of them were best friends, and honestly, they were adorable. Typical for the true Ravenclaws they were they both had a passion for Charms, and they were extremely good at them as well. Every time Albus, James and Fred needed help with a more complicated prank or something of the like, they'd enlist the help of Lily and Hugo. They were a great team really.

Albus, James and Fred however, were a completely different story. They were anything but cute. They were true trouble-makers, always pranking everyone. But for some bizarre reason, they managed to escape from detention every single time. It was quite annoying really, especially since it seemed like Malfoy and I got stuck in detention for every single thing.

Louis was going to Hogwarts for the very first time this year, and even though all his relatives went there already, he was incredibly nervous. I knew what he was going throught though. I still remember my first year very clearly...

_The train ride had gone quite smoothly. Albus, Dominique and I were all going to Hogwarts for the first time and James and Fred were second year Gryffindors. We'd spend the hours we had to be on the train talking about our sorting, our classes, and our favourite subject: Quidditch. We all loved flying and our fathers often organized what they like to call "Monthly-Weasley/Potter-Quidditch-Gatherings" and to be honest, the name describes what we do exactly. _

_But anyway, when we got the castle I started to get really nervous. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor, but I feared for the worst. What if I did get into Slytherin? _

_Once we'd walked into the great hall, and the sorting hat had sung its song, sorting started._

"_Ann Brown!" Headmistress McGonagall called loudly. The hat had barely touched the blonde, curly-haired, girls head before it called loudly. "Hufflepuff!"_

_McGonagall took the hat back before calling out the next name on her list. "Amy Campbell!"_

_The list seemed to go on and on, until the headmistress finally called out a name that I recognized from earlier that day. _

"_Scorpius Malfoy!" A tall, undoubtedly attractive boy made his way towards the sorting hat. I remembered the stories I had heard about the Malfoys, and that's probably why I was so incredibly surprised by what happened. _

_The hat took a minute to consider, but when it eventually decided it cried "Gryffindor!"_

_The great hall fell completely silent for a minute, until the cheering started and sorting continued._

_Albus and Dominique were, to nobody's surprise sorted into Gryffindor. I glanced at them as I made my way up to the hat. My hands were shaking. _

" _A Weasley! But you're different... You have the heart of a Gryffindor, that's for sure! Brave and a true fighter. But you have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. And you would definitely do well in Slytherin with that ambition of yours! But then again, such a strong-hearted girl... I suppose it'll have to be – "Gryffindor!"_

_I gasped in surprise and a grin spread over my face. Thank god._

It took me a while, but after these five years I had to admit; Scorpius was a real Gryffindor. He might have his mean, Slytherin-like, moments but he was extremely chivalrous towards most. Whenever he talked to me though, he wasn't all that kind and considerate.

The next couple of hours on the train passed quickly. We played some games of Exploding Snap, had fun with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and we talked about the upcoming year. Before we knew it, it was time to change into our ropes and get off the train.

We quickly took our places at our house tables, and watched the sorting ceremony.

When McGonagall finally called out Louis's name, he glanced at Dominique, who was sitting next to me. She smiled at him encouragingly, and he smiled back nervously. A couple of seconds after the hat touched his head he smiled. "Ravenclaw!" He walked over to his table happily.

Halfway through the feast a certain somebody threw a piece of potato at my head. I knew who it was before I even started looking for the offender. "Malfoy!" I screeched, "Hasn't your mother taught you any manners! Throwing potatoes at a girl is not exactly what I'd call kind!"

He winked at me. "When have you ever known me to treat you well, Weasley..."

For some unknown reason, I couldn't help but blush at that.


End file.
